


Poker Face

by trashy_kai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Professor Balin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face.” Bagginshield AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking through a list of prompts on tumblr and I saw this one and it really made me want to write this ^^  
> I hope you like it! :)

Bilbo was sitting in his seat in the back of the room; his classmates were starting to pace in and their History lesson was about to start. It was the dullest class he had and if that wasn’t enough this was one of the few lessons with other races.

Reading always calmed him. He used to read his favorite books when he was a young Hobbit, but now… Now, he couldn’t simply bring a book and read it in class. Bilbo thanked Valar every day for the invention of technology. Not only could he read a book anywhere he wanted, but he could also do it while in class! Since they could bring their laptops and tablets to class, Bilbo put his to its best use: to read fanfiction. Because really, what was the point on buying a book when he could read a story with a much better plot, that was better written and not pay for it than reading fanfiction?

The only problem he usually had was to figure out whose fic he would read next. It tended, mostly, to be fanfictions about members of the Elvish society (since that was what was trending at the time) or some made up story of two lovers from different races… There were endless possibilities…. Yet, here he was, about to start his history class, reading fanfiction about Dwarves having some of the most kinky and hardcore sex he has ever read.

His eyes trail up and down the screen, his fingers trace the same movement, making the paragraphs come up. Bilbo was so entailed in the story that he didn’t notice the seat next to his being taken. Some of the students already knew better than to talk to him in the middle of his readings, only talking to him whenever the teacher was asking questions of the class or talking directly to him. But obviously, that was too much to ask for the guy sitting next to him in History.

Thorin Oakenshield was a loud Dwarf; he was one of the most important Dwarves in their school—being royalty helped him a lot—and if he had a care in the world he never showed it to anyone. He was constantly looking through what other people were reading, invading their privacy and sometimes even acting as if he was better than them just because of his status.

His chin was almost resting on Bilbo’s shoulder, and he was evidently looking through what Bilbo was reading. The poker face Bilbo was showing made him think the little Hobbit was doing an assignment or simply preparing for class. He was about to mock him, reading through the text to know what to say, when he noticed that it was actually... porn?!

His eyes went wide as he looked between the Hobbit and the tablet, his eyes searching for an explanation and trying to make sense that everything was actually happening.

Their teacher, Professor Balin, walked into the room and started his lesson. He opened his book and made sure to start writing on the black board some main aspects of what their lesson would be about and asking questions to a few students.

Thorin was left speechless, fidgeting between their teacher, Bilbo and his book. His nervousness showed as Professor Balin asked him a question and he promptly failed to answer without stuttering (and blushing, but Thorin would rather cut off his hair than admit that).

They were in the middle of the lesson when Thorin couldn’t take it anymore and launched himself into speaking with Bilbo.

“What the hell are you doing?” He hissed quietly as he clapped his hand on the Hobbit’s back.

Bilbo started and looked at him, undeniably confused.

“What?” He asked, as his confusion turned into frustration. He was in the middle of the best part! Why was he being disturbed?

“What the hell are you reading?” Thorin asked back. “Last time I checked that is porn!”

Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“Yeah and why do you care?” He was trying to get back to his fanfiction, but Thorin grabbed his chin and made him look at him.

“How the fuck can you read _that_ with a blank face??”

Bilbo smirked.

“I guess I’ve been reading things like this so much that I don’t even show it in my face… It’s good to know.” He made sure to look at their teacher, but Professor Balin was writing in the board, not even noticing what was happening in the back of the room. “Now, if you don’t mind I would like to get back into my reading. I was rather enjoying it.”

Thorin let him be and kept himself facing the board, not commenting on it anymore.

 

***

 

Days passed and Thorin kept on thinking about how the Hobbit could read that sort of things _in the middle of freaking classes_ (!!) and got away with it because of that blank face he managed to pull off.

He started by searching for him during any free periods and there he was, staring at that damn tablet, his face completely straight, not even a hint that what he was reading wasn’t something like complete and utter porn. Whenever he noticed the light-brown haired Hobbit in his classes, Thorin decided to sit down next to him. His attention to the rest of the classes vanished and all he could manage to do was to stare at the Hobbit and register his expression.

Thorin was about to give up trying to understand two weeks later. Bilbo was sitting by his side, immersed in reading, as Thorin sighed and faced their teacher. Being part of the Dwarvish royalty wasn’t preventing him from going to school; his mother always said he needed to learn how to behave with people or else he would never be a good leader to them!

And that was when he heard it, a small gasp and a light giggle. At first, the Dwarf thought he was hearing things, but then he heard the sounds again. In complete disbelief, Thorin looked at his classmate and saw him hiding a small smile and a light blush with his hands.

_Ah! So you don’t always read porn with a straight face!_

He was smiling to himself, looking at what Bilbo was reading this time. Only… When he read it… It wasn’t porn. The Hobbit was reading an honest to Mahal story about a date. From what he could read, Frár _finally_ (according to the author) kissed Flói on the lips and then hid his face on Flói’s chest.

Thorin groaned and looked at Bilbo.

“How does this break your poker face and porn doesn’t?” He asked absolutely annoyed with Bilbo’s attitude.

His eyes were sparkling, his chest was beating faster and the blush on his face was still there. Bilbo made sure to take a few small breathes before looking back to Thorin.

“Well, that’s because Frár and Flói just kissed! They’re just so cute!”

That is how a very confused Thorin stopped asking questions and turned his face to the board, trying to understand the little Hobbit beside him.

 

***

 

As time passed, Thorin still found himself looking through the hallways searching for the face of the Hobbit, waiting to see if he was giggling or simply staring blankly at his tablet.

It was during a lunch break that Thorin found himself sitting somewhat near Bilbo. They were both outside, Bilbo sitting on the grass with his back against a tree and Thorin in a bench nearby, when something caught Thorin’s ear.

The sound of sniffing and light panting… As if someone was crying, but still trying not to make himself noticed… It took Thorin a few seconds to realize it was Bilbo who was crying.

_Don’t tell me he finally got some sense knocked into his head and is crying because it was too much porn for him!_

That was how Thorin made himself get up and carefully walk over to slump beside the Hobbit. His eyes were too trained on the tablet, so they instantly flew to the screen in order to see what Bilbo was reading.

To Thorin’s disbelief, one of the characters had just died while the other cried over their dead body, calling him back and begging for him to come back. Bilbo was shaking and the only thing Thorin could think of doing was to hug the smaller male. He pulled Bilbo into his arms, making his head rest in his chest.

“Shhh… It’s okay.” The Dwarf couldn’t even believe that he was actually trying to calm down the Hobbit, but deep down he knew that he couldn’t simply let Bilbo keep on crying.

To his surprise, Bilbo’s hands found their way around Thorin’s body and hugged him close, he buried his face to as close as he could get and he simply kept on crying.

“It’s okay…” Thorin started drawing soothing circles in the Hobbit’s back, wishing for him to start breathing normally again and stop crying.

“H-He just…” Bilbo started.

“Shhh… I know.” Thorin said, one of his hands caressing the Hobbit’s hair. “But it’s just a story. No one died.”

It took a few more minutes to calm down the distressed Hobbit, but as soon as he was calm enough, Bilbo got himself away from Thorin (slowly) and gave him a weak smile.

“Sorry about that… But I can’t stand it when my OTP dies…” He apologized.

_His what?_

Thorin nodded, pretending he understood exactly what Bilbo was talking about.

“Don’t worry… It’s okay, Bilbo.”

Bilbo’s eyes went wide, gaping at Thorin.

“Y-you know my name!” He managed to say, his words stumbling on each other as he spoke too quickly.

Thorin huffed and rolled his eyes.

“No dick-head, I’ve been sitting next to you for three terms but I still don’t know your name.”

Bilbo blushed slightly and faced the ground.

“Oh right.” The Hobbit sighed and glanced to Thorin slowly. “I… I never- It’s just that I never expected the Prince Under the Mountain to know my name…”

Once he noticed the way Thorin was staring at him, Bilbo ducked his head once more and his blush deepened.

“How could I not know your name when you have been in at least five group projects with me since you joined our classes? I have known your freaking name ever since you joined our class!” He replied frustrated.

Bilbo’s eyes shot up and he wasn’t entirely sure how to react to Thorin’s words. He was about to say something, but Thorin kept going.

“And how do you expect me to not know your name when you make such weird expressions whilst reading?” He asked, a deep frown in his handsome features. “This is so frustrating! All of your messed up reactions are! Why do you stare blankly at the screen when reading porn? Why do you giggle and blush when they do something romantic? And I’m not gonna ask why you were crying just now, because I already know you are always way too deep in the fucking stories to notice anything else!”

“Maybe I react like that because I want to know what a romance is like!” Bilbo replied back, his face toughening. The way Thorin was speaking was too much. He had to answer him, and he had to answer him now. “Maybe I have read so much porn to actually know how it’s done but I’ve never done it. Maybe I blush when someone kisses the other because I’ve never been kissed. And maybe I cry because I can’t even think how it would be living if the love of my life died in my arms!”

Bilbo’s speech was rising its volume; Thorin started looking to their sides but thankfully no-one was outside.

“Look, I don’t care if you think I’m weird or messed up or whatever. I react the way I do because I adapt my own feelings to the situations and I can’t stop myself from such reactions! Sorry they bother you!”

Bilbo was about to get up and leave when he heard Thorin speak.

“They don’t bother me. I just can’t stop thinking about you or your stupid reactions. I can’t stop thinking about when will be the next time I hear you giggle, the next time I see you blush… Now I’m probably gonna search for your face in crowd to see if you’re crying as well…” He sighed, his voice was low, as if he was muttering to himself. It was then he realized what exactly had been going on in his mind—and heart. “Having a crush on you is the hardest thing I have ever been put through!”

Bilbo’s eyes widened comically, his blush came back and his throat felt as dry as the desert. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from staring into Thorin’s face.

“Wh-What?”

Thorin sighed and got up, looking down at the Hobbit’s face.

"How about you start living your own romance instead of reading all about it online?" He said with a light smile as he captured Bilbo’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/ leave kudos if you enjoyed it! :)  
> Find me on [tumblr](cutebilbo.tumblr.com)! You can always send me prompts and ask me to write things for you ^^


End file.
